UtaPri Fluff Ficlets
by ElfGrove
Summary: A random collection of fluff UtaPri fics, a mix of gen/friendship and some Natsuki/Syo leaning pieces. Mostly featuring Otoya, Syo, and Natsuki. See the chapter titles for individual subject matter.
1. 01 - Debut Concert - Otoya and Tokiya

For my UtaPri enabler Khamsin, a bit of gen fluff featuring Tokiya and Otoya at the STARISH debut concert.

Inspired by this fanart piece. [ khamsin DOT tumblr DOT com / post / 49099167125 ]

* * *

The debut concert was wrapping up, they were still on stage, running about, leaning fingers out to meet the outstretched tips of new found fans across the void between stage and audience. It was like magic. After months of work, years of dreams, and a kismet series of events that lead each member of STARISH to Nanami Haruka's music — they were all on stage together and had just completed a debut concert. He felt blessed.

Otoya raised his mic again to shout another thank you to the crowd, and they screamed back in reply. No one seemed ready to leave, himself included. The energy rapport between audience and stage seemed infinite. Even as he thought that, he felt a bead of sweat slide own his face. It wasn't really infinite, and they'd all crash hard the moment they got off stage. A quick glace showed the stage hands waiting just out of sight of the audience, water bottles and towels at the ready.

He didn't think he'd ever stop smiling. He looked back towards the audience, and he found Tokiya coming towards him from a corner of the stage where he'd been flirting with fans alongside Ren. Otoya reached out a welcoming hand to him, expecting that Tokiya wanted access to a mic, or was going to tell him they needed to wrap up and get offstage. He'd reprimand Otoya for over-doing it and organize a graceful exit via the mic. Tokiya was the experienced one among them, having been working as Hayato before he ever came to Saotome Academy, and he probably knew where to stop. Debuting probably wasn't as huge and earth-shaking an experience for Tokiya, but he stood with them anyways.

But when he got close, Otoya saw tears in Tokiya's eyes and his grouchy roommate's mouth stretched in a smile that was as joyful as his own.

"I forgot," Tokiya placed a hand to steady himself on Otoya's shoulder. "I forgot it could feel this way."

_He feels it too._ Otoya ruffled his hair before pulling Tokiya in for a hug. The crowd erupted into fresh cheers and both boys turned to wave at them, arms around each other's shoulders. There was something infinitely comforting knowing that Tokiya was there with them in heart as well as mind and body, and he laughed for the joy of it, "It's going to be like this every time from now on. I just know it!"


	2. 02 - Clingy - Natsuki and Syo

Inspired by/written for this fanart piece. [ scarletsunshine DOT tumblr DOT com / post / 48212427426 ]

* * *

Sometimes Natsuki got clingy. It was just one of those moods that would envelop him occasionally, usually right after he'd been unnaturally, for Natsuki, quiet for a while. Sometimes it meant Syo had to let him accompany him wherever he was going, regardless of how mundane or how awkward having a tag-a-long might me. There had been a late-night practice recording session for class once and he had given up trying to explain to Ryuuga why his roommate was there, co-opting the closest chair to the sound booth entrance about two sentences in. Why he put up with the intrusion. Why his roommate had to be reminded he couldn't just sit inside the sound booth.

_It's just Natsuki. Natsuki is Natsuki._

Most times though, Syo didn't really have to be anywhere else. Natsuki would just flop against him wherever he was at the moment, and he had learned over months to not jump at the sudden contact. Natsuki had been quietly moping for a few hours now, and had kept sentences short when Syo tried to inquire about it. He'd been more of less expecting the thump and added weight of the larger and older boy flopping suddenly against his back, chin resting to peer over one of Syo's shoulders.

"Hey Natsuki."

There was a mumbled response, and he flicked his eyes over briefly. Glasses check. So long as it was Natsuki. The half-lidded green eyes tracked the action on the screen of his handheld, and Syo sighed. He pulled his feet up onto the couch and used the leverage to push both himself and Natsuki further onto the furniture. Natsuki's legs draped from the couch to the floor in in a way that looked uncomfortable, but more of his weight was settled on the cushions instead of Syo's back now. He'd re-adjust if he needed to.

They sat in companionable silence for a while, Syo never bothered to keep track of the time, before his stomach bothered him.

"Can you pass me the pocky?"

The weight and warmth against Syo's back retreated briefly, making the room suddenly seem cold by comparison. Maybe he should change the thermostat later, but Natsuki leaned back against him quickly, and a long arm snaked underneath his to pass him the box. Syo removed one from the open pack, popping it in his mouth before balancing the rest of the box in the V between his legs and chest. He resumed his game without comment as Natsuki shifted, making himself comfortable again.

"I'm sorry."

Syo paused the game and met Natsuki's downcast eyes, they were still watching the unmoving screen of the hand-held device balanced on his knees. "For what?" Green eyes flicked up to meet his, and Syo raised a questioning eyebrow. "You eat my pudding or something?"

Natsuki moved then, burying his forehead against Syo's shoulder. "I just need you sometimes."

"I know that."

"I'm sorry."

Syo started his game back up, determinedly focusing on it and not the way Natsuki apologizing for needing him had sent a little dagger into his heart. "For what?" he repeated.

Natsuki seemed to adjust himself again, and this time both arms made it around Syo's waist and stayed there. There were mumbled words into his back that he couldn't make out.

"Nothing to apologize for. It's okay too need people. Everyone does."

There was a muffled "you" into his shoulder blade and he tilted his head back to bump against Nastuki's. He smiled and returned to his game. They would sit that way for a long time, and eventually Syo would make him get up and go to bed. But he'd beat the level first. Not long later, he felt the gentle rise and fall of Nastuki breathing deeply in his sleep. Maybe he'd wait until the next level. He had been over halfway through this one already when Natsuki had come over.

_Natsuki is Natsuki. He just needs me sometimes._


	3. 03 - Not Talking Not Thinking - N & S

Shameless fluff minifics for my enabler, Scarlet. Positively shameless.

Inspired by/written for this fanart piece. [ scarletsunshine DOT tumblr DOT com / post / 48655206739 ]

* * *

It had been a long day and Syo just… didn't want to deal with talking about it. He wanted to be angry with Tokiya right now. They were all exhausted and tired from their latest round of appearances as STARISH and it had been a rotten practice session. Tokiya had tripped over him multiple times and then called him a midget and he just wanted to be pissed about it. But Natsuki was too good about reading him and making him talk things out. Make him understand it was just a bad day and everyone had been on edge and… He just wanted to fume over it right now. Tokiya knew how much he hated being called that. He didn't want to be understanding right now.

He plugged his phone into the wall charger, the Piyo-chan charm Natsuki had given him ages ago making a chirrup sound as he dropped it to the couch. Natsuki was sitting there, looking at him with those all too perceptive green eyes. The book he had been reading was lowered and being ignored as he watched Syo's face, clearly picking how to start the conversation. Syo furrowed his brows in challenge. _No way. Not right now. I just… _

With an internal roar of frustration, Syo turned and just plopped into Natsuki's lap. Natsuki was always using physical contact with him for comfort, turnabout was fair play. He crossed his arms in defiance of whatever calming words Natsuki was going to try to throw at him.

"You're too tall. You're taking up the entire couch," Syo grumbled the excuse as he tapped the calf one of Natsuki's outstretched legs with his foot. "Haven't you stopped growing yet?"

Natsuki chuckled, the breath passing Syo's ear igniting a skip in his brain that he _definitely_ was not going to think about. The taller boy dropped his book to the couch and wrapped his free arm around Syo. "I like being the tallest."

Syo unfolded his arms and caught Natsuki's against his chest. "You're going to get too tall to reach if you keep that up."

"To reach what?"

Syo twisted a little and brought a hand up to pat Natsuki's head._ How long had it been since anyone could do that easily?_ He certainly hadn't been able to since they were little kids. Even though Natsuki always craved physical contact. Not just from Syo, from everyone he cared about. But he was too tall for a lot of the simpler gestures to occur casually. His hand stopped moving, and fingers tangled in Natsuki's curls. He was short for a guy, but still taller than most girls. _How would a girlfriend have to approach such a height difference? It's not fair if the guy always has to initiate everything…_ His cheeks flamed as he realized his thoughts had run away on an unrelated track. He was _definitely not_ thinking about the mechanics of kissing Natsuki.

Natsuki's smile widened and his head ducked down a bit closer to Syo's. "You'll pet my head when I need it, right Syo?"

Syo's fingers clenched an unclenched in Natsuki's hair as breath tickled his ear again. "Mmrgh. You're too tall for lots of things." His cheeks heated with things he was _definitely not_ thinking and his stomach did a little flip.

"Mmm?" Natsuki's cheek pressed against his, giving his poor ear some relief. "Like what?"

"Shut up."


	4. 04 - Hair Styles - Otoya and Syo

Another other-people's-art-inspired short fic. Indulging Khamsin in some gen fluff between Otoya and Syo.

Inspired by this fanart piece: [ elfgrove DOT tumblr DOT com / post / 48796288433 ]

* * *

STARISH exited the practice room in high spirits, no words exchanged, but plenty of grins and high fives despite the sheen of sweat each of them wore. They bustled happily to the changing room, past the appreciative gazes of several women (and a few men) who worked in the building.

Otoya laughed and flopped back in a free chair, too exhausted to make his way to the showers right away. Tokiya patted his shoulder as he passed and smiled. It was nice seeing Tokiya happy most of the time now. It had been such a fight to get him to so much as crack a smile back in the Academy days, the days before Haruka at any rate. STARISH had changed all of their lives for the better, and it was all because of her.

He grinned foolishly at the thought of their composer, she was cooped up in her studio today and had been since late last night. That usually meant a new song was nearly ready, and he couldn't help but grin even harder knowing he'd be writing new lyrics soon. This was everything he wanted.

He ran his hands through his hair, trying to push the messy, sweaty red tendrils out of his face. Their next set of concerts wasn't for a month, and they'd spent most of the waking hours the last two weeks in either dance practices or singing rehearsals. It was fun, but tiring. Also, there was no time to go out and get a trim. His hair was starting to get too long. He twirled a lock around one finger, debating the merits of cutting it himself when there was a thump against his chair.

A glance down showed Syo in the floor, using the side of his chair as a back rest. He held two bottled waters and passed one over to Otoya with a mischievous grin. "Don't even think about it, the stylists will murder you in your sleep."

"Too true," Otoya chuckled. One downside to show business, you had little to no control over several aspects of your personal appearance anymore. "But if they think I'm growing mine out like Ren, they've got another thing coming."

Syo looked at him skeptically, clearly trying to picture it as he sipped his water. "They threaten that?"

"Hey, you wish your hair was a great as mine!" Ren lobbed the towel he'd been using to dry his hair at the pair of them.

Otoya laughed, batting the towel away, "I just know my limitations, Ren!"

Syo rolled away from the projectile, coming to his feet gracefully, only to realize his water bottle had still been open. His dismayed face as he looked down at his now soaked clothes set both Otoya and Ren to laughing until they could hardly breathe.

"Come on you two, hit the showers," Masato interrupted as he came out of the showers and headed to his own locker. "I'm not sharing a cab back with stinky or the walking pool." He looked at Ren seriously for a second before losing his composure and snorting a single laugh too before his nose was in his own locker. His back shook, betraying that he was trying hard not to laugh just as much as the other two.

Syo threw his hands up, splashing more water around in the process but no longer caring, and stomped off to the showers. Otoya stifled his laughter and followed.

* * *

Coming out, the rest of the boys had already moved on to one of the break rooms, and kindly enough, wiped up the spilled water. Probably Ren had done it himself as an apology for the joke gone awry, but he'd never admit to it. They were dressed and Otoya was trying to do something about his unruly hair before exiting, when he stopped to watch Syo's hair process with new-found curiosity. A rainbow colored collection of bobby pins was sitting in a plastic bag in the dry sink, while Syo fished around for several of the same color. His hair stuck out at odd angles, an unruly mess of blonde with pink highlights.

Syo raised an eyebrow as he caught Otoya staring in the mirror. "You really can't get away with cutting your hair, but you could always start pinning it back at practice so it's not in your face. Natsuki pulls his hair up for practice when it starts getting long too."

Otoya smiled lopsidedly, "I don't think a Piyo-chan elastic would really suit me."

Syo made a face, "Please don't! There's enough Piyo-chan gear around here to last a lifetime. I'm pretty sure Ren just uses regular elastics."

"Hair's not long enough for that."

"Use pins like me then. I'll loan you some to try it out."

"I… don't know how to use those." The strange wave on the bobby pins had to have a purpose, and he didn't really want to look like a fool by using them the wrong way.

Syo turned and examined Otoya critically, "Okay, go sit down."

Otoya complied, the nearest chair put his back to the line of mirrors, and he heard Syo rustling around in his bag of bobby pins. "How worried do I need to be about vengeance for laughing at you earlier?"

"Not really." Syo came around to his field of vision, a series of yellow bobby pins attached to his sleeve cuff, and a brush in one hand. His other hand rested on his hip for a minute as he seemed to decide how to attack Otoya's unruly mop.

It was hard not to laugh at Syo's serious expression. Fixing hair didn't seem like something "manly" enough for Syo to pay serious attention to, but his face was an open book, and there was no sign of incoming mischief.

"Your hair's thicker than I'm used to. Sorry this is taking a bit." Syo pulled a yellow bobby pin and carefully set it to one side of Otoya's face, his expression wavering between serious concentration and an indulgent smile.

"Must be weird doing it on someone else too."

"Nah." The smile returned as Syo placed the brush down, adding another bobby pin. "I used to do this for Kaoru all the time. It's kind of nice."

Otoya blinked curiously, "'Kaoru'?"

Syo's eyes didn't leave Otoya's hair, "My brother. Doing this kind of feels like having my brother around. Though I guess STARISH is already family in a way. It's feels different, y'know?"

Otoya let his eyes slide down to focus on his knees in embarrassment, "Not really."

Syo backed up, looking concerned. "Oh. Right. — Well, check in the mirror. Let me know what you think."

Otoya found his hair styled in a reversal of Syo's own, his thicker red hair creating a fluffier mane around his face, but the similarity was there. "It's good. Thanks Syo."

"Let me fix mine, and we'll go join the others then."

* * *

They were walking out into the hallway when Syo turned to him smiling. "You know, I never use the yellow ones in these packs because they just blend into my hair. It's a waste. I can do this for you anytime you want 'em if you don't mind the color."

"That'd be great!" Otoya felt awkward about mentioning his lack of a family to Syo now. He wished he did understand the difference in the bond with STARISH and and with having a real brother. It had felt nice though, being told he felt like a brother. "I mean, the color's great. Thank you."

"Good. It'll be nice getting be a big brother more often."

Otoya found himself grinning widely. "I'm taller than you; doesn't that make me the big brother?"

"So's Kaoru, seems normal to me — little brother."


	5. 05 - Paparazzi - Otoya and Syo

For Khamsin, more or less. ;) I'm up to no good again.

Inspired by this fanart piece. [ elfgrove DOT tumblr DOT com / post / 48888591574 ]

* * *

"It's not that bad really, is it?"

Syo made an irritated growl deep in his chest before sighing and looking up at Otoya, "I guess not. I mean, I get to spend time with Mr. Hyuga doing all these promotional interviews, but I really don't like dressing up like that. It's not me."

"Too bad, you look really cute as Yui!"

Syo punched his arm and kept walking. "Thanks for waiting for me."

"No problem," Otoya smiled brightly. "It's better going back together, right?"

"Definitely."

"Hey, you two! HEY!"

The two stopped and Otoya turned with a bright smile to respond to a strange man accompanied by a photographer. "How can I help you?"

"I couldn't help but notice how _STYLISH_ you and your friend looked," both boys cringed at the badly pronounced English word. Shining required them to learn better pronunciation for their own English use, and it made the terms grate when they were particularly badly mispronounced now. "I'd like to take a photo for a spread in our fashion magazine."

"Sorry, we can't," Otoya smiled and waved him off politely. "Good luck though!"

"No. No. WAIT!" He put out a hand to grab Otoya's shoulder as he turned to keep walking along. "I'm with a talent agency! With looks like that you could be models! I—"

Syo grabbed his hand before it more than brushed Otoya's shoulder and turned to look at him, his expression significantly less welcoming despite the smile it carried. "No means no, right?"

The man's eyes widened and he glanced between the two boys. "You— you're—"

"Already with an agency," Otoya responded brightly. "Thank you though!"

"—STARISH!" He snapped hurriedly at the camera man, "Get their photo, we can sell it to for good money!"

Otoya grabbed Syo's hand and they started to make a dash for the nearest subway station.

"QUICKLY!" They heard the man shout behind them, but the photographer hadn't really been geared properly for quick shots, and they heard the footsteps coming after them.

Otoya laughed, "They're not going to give up easily, huh?"

Syo glanced back, "Nope. Hey, you remember what Shining said about paparazzi you can't avoid?"

Otoya's laughing grin turned mischievous in the blink of an eye, "Make it work for you. We don't want them getting on the train with us, right?"

"Right."

"STOP! STOP RIGHT THERE! — _Hurry up would you!?_"

"Split at the turnstiles?"

"Sounds good."

They stopped together as if a single mind controlled them, practice made perfect after all, and turned to face their pursuers just as the photographer seemed to get his camera in order. Syo grabbed the the brim of his hat to make sure he didn't lose it, and Otoya raised their still clasped hands, miming a gun with his pointer finger he pointed to a spot just below the photographer's lens ensuring it would look like he was pointing at the viewer directly.

"ARE YOU READY?" Syo smiled as he pulled out his stage voice and good English for the sake of the distraction.

Otoya could feel heads in the crowd turning at Syo's signal and the camera went off as he sang the opening line, ensuring the crowd would converge on this spot, "My heart's about to burst with 1000% Love! Hey!"

He mimed firing the gun and both he and Syo pushed off in opposite directions, swiping their prepared cards through different turnstiles and practically leaping through. They rushed into different areas of the station's maze, and the crowd creating an unintentional screen between them and the photographer and his partner as they tried to locate the source of the hottest new song on the charts. They moved quickly and the crowds they were in soon had no idea what had been the cause of the initial excitement, and didn't realize who was slipping between them. They met back up at a food stand next to their proper platform, and found they were too busy laughing to discuss the trick they'd just pulled off. They didn't see the photographer again before boarding the train back home.


	6. 06 - Click - Natsuki and Syo

A bit more in the way of Syo and Natsuki fluff, can be taken as gen or shippy.

Inspired by this art piece [ post / 49210276378 ]

* * *

Click.

That was the unmistakable and overly-familiar sound of a cell phone camera going off. Syo froze in place, bobby pin only halfway in his hair, and his eyes slid sideways in an accusatory manner. Sure enough, there was Natsuki, green cell phone flipped open, the eye of the camera focused on him.

"Not now Natsuki, I'm getting dressed." He had to manage the comment through pressed lips to avoid dropping the bobby pins still held there.

"I know! It's so cute how you do your hair!"

Syo rolled his eyes and growled in frustration. He placed the bobby pin and pulled another one from between his lips to the sound of the camera shutter going off another half dozen times.

"Natsuki..!" He extended the name around the last bobby pin and turned to face his tormentor.

Natsuki smiled angelically at him from less than a foot away and Syo's cheeks flushed at the proximity.

"Yes, Syo-chan?" the words lilted somewhere between taunting and saccharine, and Natsuki plucked the last bobby pin from between Syo's lips with that annoying over-familiarity with everyone's personal space.

Syo's heart skipped a couple of beats making his breath catch in a momentary panic of relapse. He found himself wondering if it was annoying because Natsuki didn't seem to have any concern for Syo's personal space unless he was reminded, or if it was because that same unconcern seemed to extend to everyone and everything Natsuki categorized as small and cute.

"What do you even do with all of those photos," Syo muttered darkly looking pointedly away and snatching the final bobby pin back.

"We better get going soon; five minutes til practice!" Natsuki chirped exuberantly and practically bounced to the door, ignoring Syo's question completely.

Syo cursed and placed the last bobby pin before bolting out the door just behind Natsuki, "You could have said something earlier!"

"I was having fun."

"You're always having fun."

"When I'm with Syo-chan!"

Syo managed not to stumble and narrowed his eyes, "You didn't answer my question."

"What else do you do with photos?" His smile was innocent yet at the same time had something cunning around the corners, "I look at them when I need to smile."


End file.
